


A Call

by obsessivenotetaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M, Original Character(s), Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivenotetaker/pseuds/obsessivenotetaker
Summary: Jenna works on Supernatural and has her ever amazing better half, Tate, supporting her through the journey even though they are constantly apart. This is just one of the many skype calls they indulge themselves with every night they are apart.





	A Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have developed the characters, Jenna and Tate, many moons ago while watching Supernatural. Part of the "you're too imaginative" trait I have been blessed/cursed with. Jenna works on the show and has been since Season 1 (yes I have a full blown SL for her character on the show and how it meshes with Sam and Dean) and has been in a relationship with Tate since they were teens even though they've known each other since they were kids. 
> 
> These two hold a special place in my heart. I have a bunch of stories of them in my head that are very cute, happy and some very sad and dark because life ain't all great. But I wanted to just get this out of my head. I know AUs and OCs aren't the biggest hits when it comes to large and heavily invested fandoms. But, this is a story that's constantly growing in my head and has been for years, and I thought I'd share. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to know/read more about them! Thanks for even giving it a chance!

“So, what do you miss about me?”

“Is that even a question? Can you even question even, Jenna, even?” 

“Yes, even. I can so question, Tate. Can you even answer, even?” 

They laughed. Tate looked at his at his stunning girlfriend through the illuminating screen of his laptop. Skype had become all too familiar with them both. What he always hated was how distracting his own little screen of himself in the corner was. He caught himself looking at it and thinking about how angelically blue his eyes were being portrayed through the computer program and wrinkled his nose before looking back at Jenna, his main focus of attention.

“You know your eyes look like Luke’s when he was being a super whitelighter, right?” Jenna said with a small giggle that followed as if reading Tate’s mind. He couldn’t help but smile as he quickly thought about how they would watch Charmed to no specific end. How they used to love and hate it all at once. The debates they would have on who had the cooler power and who was the biggest monster the sisters had to battle. It was only a split second of thought but it made Tate feel relatively happy inside that he carried such a memory with him. 

“Get out of my head.” He replied back to her. 

“Pft, haven’t you tried to get me out of your head like, a bajillion times? I don’t think it’s worked out too well…” She teased and bit the tip of her tongue as she did so. Inevitably, her finger poked at the dimple in Tate’s cheek. It made her sad, internally, that she was poking a screen and pixels were mutely asking her what the hell she was doing. She absolutely loved his dimples even though he would go on and on about how it was such an unnecessary feature a human could ever have. In the end, he hated them because everyone in the world would point them out and admire them. But when Jenna did, it caused him to blush. He was still such a boy at heart and she absolutely loved it. 

After he laughed at her comment, she responded with a question about what the time was.

“Erm…it’s 2 am for me…” Tate said, eyes peeling away from the digital time his computer gave to him to look at Jenna who didn’t look pleased, “I know it’s late but, it’s 12 for you. What are you even doing up? Don’t you wake up in like 4 hours?” He retorted, lips curving into a sly smirk at what he felt was a win.

“Yeah…I do. But I don’t care if I’m sleepy cause I gave a few extra hours to you.” She replied, making his win feel completely fruitless by her sweet words. 

“I’m glad you did...”

“I’m glad I did, too.” Jenna said with a small yawn. 

“Go to sleep....” Tate stated using a soft tone of voice that was loving and comprehensive. 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you, too.” 

“Call you tomorrow?”

“I’ll keep my phone with me at all times.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

With one final virtual kiss Jenna blew his way, the Skype call ended and the ever annoying pop-up window asking for a rating on the call appeared. Tate gave it 5 stars, but only because of the mere fact that he saw Jenna. He wasn’t giving the call 5 stars. He was giving her 5 stars. 

He closed his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes before setting it on his night side table. He let his body roll on the bed, sighing over at the empty space next to him as his eyes fell shut. She would be back soon, she always came back, but he missed her. He missed her so much. 

And Jenna missed Tate. When she closed her own laptop and set it aside, her eyes fell onto the script she was given this time and contemplated on reading it once more. But her brain was literally about to ooze out of her ear because she was so exhausted. It was a long day. It was one of those 14 hour days on set and she just needed to knock out for as long as she could. 

Jenna couldn’t complain, however. She loved her job with a burning passion and working 14 hour days were just another day in the life she lived. And besides, she got to see her best friends every day and got paid for doing so. She considered herself the luckiest person in the world. Even if today she had to be covered in fake blood and had to take 3 showers to get it all off only to do it all over again the next day. It was all worth it. 

She set her script that read “Supernatural S10x17” on top of her closed laptop while letting out another yawn. She turned off the night light beside her and curled up under the sheets. Her mind instantly went to Tate and how he must be sighing at the fact she wasn’t there next to him. Jenna was sighing he wasn’t there either. This was the only downfall of pursuing her dream. Getting used to Tate not coming with her sometimes. Even though she’s done this for 10 years, it’s not something either of them had adjusted to.

When she left for the first time at age 15 to go all the way to Vancouver from Austin Texas, neither Tate or Jenna knew how difficult it was going to be. She even considered just quitting. They had never been apart in all the time they knew each other, which was their entire lives.

Before Jenna was born, her parents moved into their home a year before Tate was born. They befriended their neighbor’s (Tate’s parents) rapidly once they realized they used to go to the same college together. 

Soon after, Tate came along and Jenna not far behind. They grew up together, which is why the distance made Jenna’s entire endeavor much more difficult than they had both made it out to be. Had it not been for Tate being the one to encourage her to keep doing this wonderful thing she had going for her, Jenna wouldn’t be reflecting on how she made it 10 years on this blessing of a show. Jenna wouldn’t be calling Jared and Jensen her brothers. Jenna wouldn’t have little kids calling her “aunchie Jenna” and telling her how much they loved her. She would forever be grateful that Tate convinced her to persevere and for being so understanding when she had to go. 

Sometimes Jenna wondered how she was given such a good run in life. Very few people had a similar story to hers and Tate’s. Who else could possibly say they fell in love with their childhood sweetheart? Someone who’s spent every single day by their side who they just keep falling in love with? Most skeptics who didn’t believe in destiny would have their doubts the moment they heard Jenna and Tate’s story. A lot would always ask them if they ever got bored of each other. They never did. They consider themselves the luckiest people on the planet and they never take it for granted. 

As she rested her head on her pillow in a more comfortable position, she wondered if Tate had little pieces of clay in his hair. She couldn’t tell from the screen, but smiled at the thought of it. He was such a hard worker and such an amazing special fx artist. He didn’t create props. He created art and everything he did; Jenna was overwhelmed with how incredible it was. This, however, would always cause him to have either clay, paint, powder or glitter in his hair, on his face or skin. It was part of his charm that she loved so much.

With him on her mind and Jenna on Tate’s, they both slowly slipped into a deep sleep to endure the following day. And one day closer for them to be together again.


End file.
